


Happy Birthday Severus

by crisiskris



Series: Youthful Exuberance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lordy Lordy Look Who's Forty, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, angst as an excuse for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisiskris/pseuds/crisiskris
Summary: Severus is turning 40 – and he doesn’t seem too happy about it.





	Happy Birthday Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest (3rd Wave) in response to the scenario, "Snape is intolerant of his lover's youthful exuberance." Takes place shortly after My Cup Runneth Over.

Severus Snape walked toward the Great Hall, not really focusing on his surroundings.  He could feel the beginning of a headache coming on, his lower back was aching from leaning over cauldrons all day, and he had just admitted to himself that he could no longer read without squinting – his eyesight was deteriorating.  His eyesight, his hearing, his figure… Merlin, he felt old today!

Of course the fact that today was the day that he turned…older than thirty-nine (he wouldn’t use the word, not even with himself) wasn’t helping.  How could he not feel old?!

Mind you, he had noticed it last night, as well.  His two young lovers had taken him every way they could think of,  and after one of the most mind-blowing orgasms he’d ever had, he’d been horrified to realize that he couldn’t return the favor.  Draco and Harry had just shrugged and turned to each other. Severus had sat up on the outside of the bed, watching and feeling cold and numb and left out – it had been too much, and he had shaken his head, fleeing the room in favor of sleeping on the lounge in the sitting room.  He’d gotten up early this morning and left their chambers before either man awoke, and he hadn’t seen either of them since.

No doubt they were less than impressed with him, he thought.  He would have been furious.  No doubt that would be the end of their little tryst together.  It wasn’t a surprise, really – he had known all along that the two lovers would tire of him sooner than later.  He just hadn’t expected the pang of disappointment that he felt upon realizing how soon it would happen.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Severus lifted his head and walked into the Great Hall, his most menacing scowl settling easily onto his face.  It had only been a few months since Voldemort fell, and since the majority of the wizarding world had no knowledge of his activities as a spy, rumours about Severus abounded, both within Hogwarts and outside it.  He quite enjoyed the whispering that his presence created, the way that young heads would swivel to follow him up to the Head Table, young voices debating, “I heard he was a Death Eater,” “Nah, Dumbledore would never let him teach if he was…”

Something was wrong, though.  Today, when he entered the room, there was no whispering.  There were no children!  He stopped in his tracks, the big doors booming shut behind him, and pulled out his wand on instinct.  He could detect no dark magic, but where was everybody?

Suddenly he heard a loud crack.  It seemed to come from every corner of the room.  Shocked, not knowing what to expect, Severus cast a shielding spell around himself and stared wildly about, curses forming on his lips. 

The room burst into color – green and silver, with an odd splash of red, and then hundreds of voices cried out, “Happy Birthday!”  There was a loud bang as music began playing, and whatever spell had been cast shimmered out of existence to reveal the entire hall full of students and teachers, all smiling and clapping and singing to him.  His face contorted in horror.

“Happy birthday to you…”  Dumbledore was of course singing the loudest of all, off key as usual, as he gestured for Severus to come up to the Head Table, which was groaning under a load of presents. 

“Happy birthday to you…” The Hufflepuff table was singing off key as well, while the Ravenclaws had broken into a four part harmony.  Gryffindors sang with gusto, but the Slytherins were barely singing at all, and in fact looked either apologetic or down-right terrified as they regarded their head of house.

“Happy birthday, Professor Snaaa-aaape…” Hagrid and McGonagall were approaching from the left, Sprout, Hooch, and Flitwick closing in on the right…

“Happy birthday to yoooooouuuuu!” At last he found them, standing just behind Hagrid, nearly out of sight.  Harry Potter, Quidditch coach, and Draco Malfoy, Charms assistant – holding hands and grinning, singing as loud as anyone else.  His eyes narrowed on them. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” he hissed, and Hagrid looked surprised.  “Not you, you great oaf, those two imbeciles standing behind you.”  Potter and Malfoy looked surprised, their smiles dimming.  “I didn’t expect that you would humiliate me in public before you left.”  His face locked in the most terrible scowl they had ever seen, Severus whirled about and stalked out of the Hall, his robes billowing out behind him.

There was dead silence in the Hall once more.  Some of the younger Hufflepuffs looked as though they wanted to cry.  The Slytherins were pale and silent, contemplating their own deaths.  Harry clutched Draco’s hand tightly, shocked.  Then Dumbledore clapped his hands, eyes still a-twinkle.  “Well,” he said brightly.  “That went better than I expected.  Let’s eat!”

 +++

Severus stormed down the stairs, nearly running over Filch’s stupid cat in the process, and flung open the doors to his Potions lab.  All right, so he was old.  So he couldn’t… it didn’t… oh hell, he couldn’t get it up like he used to, and certainly not often enough to satisfy a couple of twenty year olds!  So he couldn’t see, he’d lost his figure.  Fine.  Fine!  But he did not, goddamn them, deserve to be paraded in front of the entire school, his colleagues, his students – his house, goddamnit – so that the rest of the world could confirm what a pathetic pile of bones he’d become!

He flung open his potions cupboards and began reorganizing the vials there, banging them loudly against each other.  One of them broke, leaking black ooze all over the shelf, and he roared in fury, flinging the bottle toward the door.  It shattered amazingly.  It felt so good that he flung another, and another, and another.  He had just picked up a jar of pickled nettles when the door swung open, and Draco Malfoy entered into the room, his conciliatory look transforming into shock as he took in the broken glass.  Severus smiled evilly – a target.  He aimed and threw, and Malfoy’s eyes widened even further as he saw the jar heading his way.

“Accio jar,” said a voice behind the Slytherin, calmly.  The jar changed directions in mid-flight and landed neatly in Harry Potter’s seeker-skilled hands.  Severus growled, picking up another jar, and suddenly found two wands pointed at his mid-section.

“Honestly, Severus, if we’d known you were in the middle of a temper tantrum, we would have waited,” Draco drawled. 

Severus grit his teeth.  “What do you want?” he ground out, his mind racing.  He had, like a stupid idiot, left his wand on the table.  He could Accio it, but not before on or the other of the men in front of him could react.  He didn’t think Potter would hurt him, but Malfoy was a Slytherin…and ‘good intentions’ for a Slytherin were simply the scenic route to hell.

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Potter said, exasperated.  As if he had followed the other man’s thoughts, he lowered his wand, strode over to the desk to retrieve Severus’, and handed it to him.  “Will you stop being so suspicious?  We only came to find out if you were all right.”

“I am fine.  You can go now.”  Severus tucked his wand into his pocket, noticing out of the corner of his eyes that Draco had lowered his, though he still kept it ready in his hand.  The two men exchanged a look.

“We’ll go if you want us to,” Harry said quietly.

“I shouldn’t think my wants are at issue here,” Severus replied, sniffing.  Damn the boys – would they not allow him to keep any shred of his dignity?  He looked over at them, expecting to see them gloating over his degradation.  Instead, both faces registered confusion.

“What in Merlin’s name are you talking about, Sev?” Draco gave voice to their collective thoughts, Harry nodding in agreement.

Severus scowled.  “Just leave,” he commanded.  Sure enough, given that they’d promised to go if he wanted them to, neither man moved an inch toward the door.  Instead, they came closer to him, closer, and then they were beside him, and Draco’s hands were wrapping themselves around his shoulders, rubbing gently, and Harry was standing before him, touching his face.  “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Oh, Sev, Draco warned me that you wouldn’t like the surprise.  I just wanted to do something to show you how much everyone cares about you here at Hogwarts.  How much I care about you,” Harry finished softly, leaning in to capture the Potions master’s lips in a gentle kiss.  Severus drew in a breath and pulled away slightly.  “Love?” Harry asked, confused again.

“You do want us?” Draco whispered in his ear, his silky tone not quite covering the worry in his voice. 

Severus was flustered, the anger drained out of him, and a new arousal pouring in.  “I – yes.”  
  
”Good,” Draco purred.  “Then let us help you relax, Sev, you’re so tense.”  He began massaging Severus’ shoulders again, standing close so that his hips came to rest against the older man’s ass.  Severus could feel the hardness of Draco’s erection through his robes.  

Harry leaned in to kiss him once more, but he turned his head away.  “What’s going on here?” he asked.  Pulling free of both men, he began pacing the floor, trying to regain his composure.

“Uh…foreplay?” Harry ventured after a moment.  Draco laughed; Severus did not.

“I mean what’s going on here?  With us?  What are we?”  the two men shook their heads.

“We’re lovers, Sev.”

“Are we?  All three of us?  You want this?”  Severus was insistent.

“Yes, of course,”  Harry took a step toward him.  “Severus, what’s going on?  Last night everything was okay, and now today…”

“Last night everything was not okay.  Last night… I was not okay.”  Severus ducked his head, hiding behind his hair to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh, that?” Draco exclaimed.  “Sev, that was nothing! You were tired; it had been a long day.” 

Severus shook his head.  “I am only going to get more tiresome as the years go on,” he pointed out bleakly.

Draco joined Harry, and together they embraced the older man.  “I said ‘tired’, not ‘tiresome’,” Draco chided, planting a kiss on Severus’ cheek.  “Sev, we want you.  I want you, and I don’t understand what you’re going on about.”

“I’m old!”

“You’re beautiful.”  Harry caressed his stomach, his hands drifting lower. 

“You won’t think so forever,” Severus protested.  He could feel his body begin to respond, slower than it would have twenty years ago.

“We’ll always think so,” Draco said, working at the clasps on Severus’ robe.  “And we want you to be a part of us.  Please,” he batted his eyelashes in true Malfoy style, and Severus smiled in spite of himself.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, letting them undress him.  “I wish I could give you what you give me – I wish I could be twenty years younger.”

“Mmmm,” Harry surveyed Severus’ body, lean and pale.  The Boy-Who-Lived dipped lower and suckled at Severus’ half-erect cock, and it hardened in his mouth.  Harry looked up and smiled.

“We want you as you are now, not as you were then,” Draco reminded, wetting a finger and sliding it down Severus’ cleft.  “And we want you now, too.”  His finger entered Severus’ hole, brushing gently against his prostate.

“N-not yet,” Severus gasped.  “Too quick,”  He groaned, fighting against the sensations building in his body.  If it ended too soon, it would be over for the night.  Both men pulled away.

“Teach us, Sev – teach us how to be with you.”  Severus blinked up at his two lovers, who were undressing each other before him.  His mind was spinning – they wanted to be with him.  They weren’t disgusted by his…inabilities. 

“All right,” he managed, reaching for them.  “All right.”

 +++

Later, they lay on the rug before the fire, a tangle of limbs.  “That was fantastic,” Harry mumbled against Severus’ chest.

“Mmmm,” came the Potions master’s reply.

“Yes, it was,” Draco agreed.  They lay in silence for a moment.  Then the younger Slytherin sniggered.  “So, Sev,” he asked, “Do you like your birthday presents?”

“Oh, yes,” Severus replied.  “I think I shall get much use out of them.”  
  
”Good,” Harry concluded.  “And no more groaning about being too old, too slow, too this or too that,” he chided.

Severus frowned in mock chastisement.  “I guess I will have to refrain from being too good, too often as well,” he answered seriously, earning him twin mock glares, before the three of them chuckled together.

“Speaking of often,” Draco mentioned casually, his hand drifting down to cup Snape’s balls.  “Anyone up for another round?”  
  
And to Snape’s surprise, he found he was.


End file.
